String of Pearls
by hypncse
Summary: And like the constellations of the skies above; she glowed —Luminescent and bright, radiating warmth and gentle compassion. This was Lucy Heartfilia. And about Natsu... Well.. He's... {Drabble collections of various AU circling around Natsu and Lucy.}


Fruit. 

There are a lot of things that she feared; bugs, dogs, ghosts, anything that may potentially scare a female, you can name it. Lucy Heartfilia was a woman of many fears. But oddly, working with mental patients aren't on the list. Her friends had said that she was digging her own grave by applying for a job in a mad house, and warned her about the possible things that may happen in an asylum (according to their observations on spending most of their time watching movies and playing games of psychological horror, ghosts, demons that are related to an abandoned asylum. Or a regular asylum.)

But she still insisted upon it. Having already obtained a degree in psychology, what for if she isn't going to use it? Besides. She liked the idea of helping the ones in need. Especially that there aren't many of those who work in psychology field. Or an institute dedicated on helping mental patients to improve and recover. To cut long story short; She absolutely sure that she will love her job very much so.

"And that was the last!" A loud sigh was emitted between her lips as she plopped down her couch, feeling extremely tired after unpacking all her belongings to her new home. Her job required her to move from her previous town to another, and that she had to leave her friends behind. Despite how hard it is for her, she tried to be optimistic about moving out to a new place. One, she could learn how to be independent. Two, she could make more friends and three, she get her own place! No more fighting with her brother over a remote control.

Her eyes managed to land on the clock just above her television. Twelve past fifteen. Finally realizing how late she had been staying up to arrange her junk, her throat produced a loud, exhausted yawn. Damn. She really should sleep. Tomorrow is going to be her first day of work and she couldn't possibly turn up late due to overslept. It would made a bad impression to the others— Which she wanted to avoid doing so.

Picking up her phone, she set on the alarm to seven-thirty since her shift was at nine. Plenty of time to prepare herself for the job, and just about enough for her to rest a full six hours of sleep. Lucy dragged herself out from her couch, forcing her feet to carry her to her bedroom instead of collapsing and rest right there on the couch. No. Back pains are the least thing that she want to wake up to. And suffering on the rest of her first day with pains is not a very brilliant idea.

* * *

><p>"For today, I'm just going to show you around this big ass place and tell you things about how things work around here.. yada...yada..yada.."<p>

Gray spoke in a lazy manner, then a yawn followed as he strides down the corridor with the blonde, introducing her around and warn her about certain things. The dos, and donts. Lucy thought that the man was attractive, yet sadly it seems like he got himself a fangirl from the blunette from the 3rd ward. And there is **no** way was she going to risk her safety by pursuing the dark haired man.

"Alright. I'll leave you here. I have to attend therapy session, you can look around if you wish. Just remember to be careful and try not to get lost." It was all that he said before he left her alone with her own advances. Ofcourse, being an adventurous twenty-four year old female she is, she wouldn't miss an opportunity to explore her new workplace.

First of all, she would visit the outdoor garden since she didn't have much opportunity to stick around and enjoy the greens. Making sure to put a sign infront of the door to indicate that she was not available at the moment (You know, just incase) she then walked down the halls, prying her memory to where the direction of the garden where she passed on her quick tour around the place. The mental institution itself was huge to began with, she wouldn't be surprised that about an hour later or so, she would get lost just like Alice did in Wonderland.

Without realizing, she finally reached her destination. A wide grin manage to break out from her calm exterior, only to vanish as soon as she realized that her expression was rather idiotic. But thankfully, there weren't many people around. She continued to walk down the cobblestone path that led her to a large, willow tree that she assumed was hundred years of age. It looks quite old and very leafy. An empty bench were situated just right under the shade, making a nice spot for anyone to relax and cool off. The blonde approached the unoccupied bench, taking a seat as she leaned back and realized that she got pretty much the view of the whole garden from here.

.

.

.

"It's a favourite spot of mine."

She almost jumped from her seat, upon hearing another voice coming from behind her. She was about to turn around to take a look at the culprit that successfully surprised her, only to find him jumped over to the bench and took a seat right beside her. Strands of pink (—or was it salmon?) haired of the man that sticks to different kind of angles is what caught her attention the most. That was...bizarre. The stranger didn't even bother to flash a smile or even look at her, only sitting there and act like she wasn't even there.

'Should I start a conversation with him?' She asked herself quietly, feeling the atmosphere between them turning rather.. awkward. Though she wasn't sure if he felt mutual as her, but judging from his look, he didn't seem bothered by the silence that engulfed them both. She hold back a sigh, perhaps it's best for her not to say anything yet. Maybe the man enjoyed silence since he look very relaxed and at peace.

"I've never seen you around before." Well, look at who finally decided to speak out first. Lucy turned her head to look at him, who seemed very much unmoving besides his obsidian pair that shifted over to the side to look at her.

"It's my first day, I'm kind of new..Um. Hello, I guess.."

"You look sane enough. You work here?"

"Y..Yes." The man didn't seem to answer after her response. Only giving her a small nod before resuming his observation, paying no mind to the beauty beside him. She mentally frowned at the lack of response. Judging from his clothing, he seemed to be one of the patients. Ah. The rest ten minutes were spent in silence. Completely no interaction between them both, until he decided to get up and leave. However, he didn't excuse himself or making any remarks regarding his leave. He just left her alone.

"..Well..." She murmured softly as she watched the figure slowly dissapearing into the distance.

* * *

><p>A paper airplane flew across the room, slowly descending to the floor that were piled up with other airplanes that landed one after another. The room were painted white. White drawers. White table. White chair. White bed. Everything was white, and that includes the occupant's attire minus his hair. It seemed like the man had grown fond of the colour that holds the meaning of purity. The word purity and the definition itself was nowhere in comparison with anyone or anything in this cruel, corrupted world that filled with filthy human beings. Purity is what this world lacked of as everyone was consumed and swallowed whole with greed. Despite what he thought regarding the vast world that he lived in, he too, wasn't an exception. Perhaps he was one of the worst when it comes to a few negative properties that the society despised.<p>

His eyes blinked for a second as an image of the woman he just met flashed across his mind. It would be a complete, big fat bullshit if he said the woman was nowhere near beautiful. He swore for a moment there, he was sitting with a Goddess. Yes. It did sound very hyperbolic and cheesy but that's what he thought of the busty woman that shared minutes with him on his favourite spot. Upon flying another paper airplane, his lips pressed together into a thin line.

.

.

.

"..She's mine."

* * *

><p>First of all, hello everyone! This is <strong>hypncse<strong>. I'm fairly new to writing fanfictions.. so please bear with me! I have a bit of a language barrier too, since English is not my first language. Unf. I am in love with this pair and hope to contribute ideas for the tag.

Feel free to use this drabbles if any of you are intrigued in turning it into a chaptered stories.. But please notify me in advance!

P.s : Recommend me some dark-themed fanfictions of NaLu please? (M-rated is okay)


End file.
